Shadows of Past and Future
by bluemoon5
Summary: A young elf's search for the answers to her dreams of a ring and a lava pit lead her to Rivendell. There she finds the normal quiet life disturbed by the arival of a hobbit with a ring; the ring from her dreams. Please R&R.
1. Intro

AN- Just a couple of things. First, all the normal junk about not owning Tolkien's characters or the idea and all that. I do own Nibin and a few of the others, but anyone who's familiar with The Lord of the Rings should know what characters are his or not. Next, I know a lot of things aren't accurate to the book and many things could never happen, but that's just my `literary license' or whatever you want to call it. Lastly, this is my first LOTR fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews.  
  
"Three rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone  
  
Nine for mortal men doomed to die  
  
One for the dark lord on his dark throne  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them  
  
One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie."  
  
The voice pounded through the still air as fire and lava sprang up in the dark. This time the voice continued. "This is the Master-Ring, the one ring to rule them all. This is the one ring lost many years ago to the great weakening of its maker's power. Now, he greatly desires to have it again, but he must not get it."  
  
The ring image hung in the air above the fiery lava pit. It called to her, and as it fell through the air, she plunged after it. As she fell to the fiery depth a different voice said "Legolas shall be for the Elves." Then the lava rushed up to greet her.  
  
Nibinelmare sat up, shaking. This wasn't the first time she had the dream, though the last part was new. The dreams haunted her when ever she slept. Before now, she didn't know what she could do about it, and would have done anything. Now that she had an idea, she wasn't sure she wanted to follow it.  
  
Legolas. It had been many, many, years since she had seen him. It would be good to see him again. But... she recognized the voice that spoke his name. Of course, he would be easier to face then... All right, she would go. To talk to Legolas. That was it.  
  
It was barely a minute to pack, and she was off before sunrise, headed for the Elven-sanctuary of Rivendell. 


	2. Rivendell

Legolas stood alone on the edge of the settlement. He leaned against a tree, thinking. His head jerked up suddenly as he heard a noise. 

"Your senses have dulled," a voice said from behind him. He whirled around, but was knocked on his back. He pulled his attacker down with him, and they rolled along the forest floor. Legolas quickly pinned his attacker and pressed his bow against their throat. 

"Of course, your fighting's still as good, if not better, then I remember Leggy."

Legolas sat back, staring at the female elf he had pinned to the ground. "Nib?"

"Long time no see Lassy."

"Don't call me that."

"Leggy-Leggy Lassy." Nib chanted in a sing-song voice. Legolas hid a smile at the sound of her old nickname for him. 

"What are you doing sneaking up like that? I have daggers as well as my bow. I could have hurt you." Legolas said, standing up and holding his hand down to help Nib up.

"I know you better than that Lego," Nib said leaping up. "You're not the kind to kill first, ask questions later."

"I said hurt, not kill."

"But you wouldn't even hurt unless I was an enemy."

"You jumped me. Attacked me. I could have thought-"

"You're an elf. You have better senses than that," Nib cut him off. Legolas stood thinking of something to say as Nib watched. After a minute she said, "Time's up. I win."

"As always," Legolas sighed, grinning. "I still can't beat you."

"It's like trying to beat a bird at flying; it can't be done."

"Don't have too big a head do you?"

"Only when it comes to my game. About everything else I'm appropriately modest. 

Legolas laughed. "I actually believe that."

"That's because you know me and you know it's true and you know I don't lie."

Legolas smiled again. "That's true. But what are you doing here? It's been a couple hundred years, hasn't it?"

"Nearly four, but who's counting?"

"You, apparently. How'd you know I was here?" 

"I have ways. Besides, I needed to talk to you before you left. And since you were here instead of…" 

"Even if I was home you could have-"

"No! Don't even suggest that," Nib said, completely serious for the first time. "I won't step foot inside Mirkwood as long as…" she stopped suddenly, looking away from Legolas. 

"As long as my father is king?" Legolas finished. 

Nib nodded slightly, and looked at the ground. "You know why. And I thought you understood."

"I do know and I do understand. But you said you needed to talk to me. What if I was home? What would be more important to you? Avoiding my father or seeing me?"

"You know the answer to that. Besides, I'm not the one who-"

"Legolas, the council…." The elf who suddenly appeared stopped when he saw Nib. "What are you doing here?" he accused.

"Kidnapping the Prince of Mirkwood, Elrond," Nib snapped, her voice dripping sarcasm.  "We're just talking."

"It's fine, Elrond. She just came to talk to me." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound the way it obviously did. You know I don't hold anything against you."

Nib sighed. "I'm sorry too. That was uncalled for. You've always been… understanding. At least more than Thranduil," she added under her breath. 

Elrond, however, heard. "King Thranduil can be… stubborn. I'm sure Legolas can tell you that."

"I don't need Legolas to tell me. I know from experience."

"Of course," Elrond said quickly. "Anyway, you're welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

"Thank you."

"At the moment, I need to take Legolas. The council is waiting."

Legolas nodded. "I'll be back soon. Then we can talk."

"I'll be here."

"You're not coming back to the city?" Legolas asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe later."

"My elves won't bother you," Elrond said.

"I appreciate that, but I prefer to be alone anyway."

"Fine. If we're late be sure to be in the city by dark," Elrond said.

"Of course."

"I'm glad you're here. It's good to see you." Legolas bent slightly and kissed Nib lightly on the cheek before retreating with Elrond.    
 

              
   


	3. Meeting

Nib hopped  up into a tree and stretched out on one of the branches. She pulled a book and began to read. Half an hour later, she was interrupted by a voice calling her. 

            "Hey! Who are you?" Nib looked down to see a female elf standing below her tree. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm reading." Nib replied.

"What's your business in Rivendell?"

"My business is my own. Who are you anyway?"

The elf seemed taken aback by this, but she recovered quickly. "I am Averthoron. Rivendell is my home. Who are you?"

"My name is Nib."

"But who are you and what is your business in Rivendell?"

"I am here with the knowledge and consent of Elrond and as the guest of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, who is staying in Rivendell."

"Legolas?" Avery said, startled.

"I see you know him."

"Yes, but…I think you better come back to the city with me."

"You don't trust me," Nib said.

"I want to confirm your story to be safe."

"You think I'm a threat. But to confirm my story, you'll have to wait. Both Elrond and Legolas are with the council now."

"Then we'll wait, in the city," Avery decided.

"I'm comfortable here." A split second later, an arrow  buried itself into the tree right above Nib's head.  "Well that's not very friendly."

"Let's go. Now."

"It would not be very wise to shoot me.  You may not trust me, but you trust Legolas and he trust me. He would not be very happy if he came back to find an arrow sticking out of me. And you care about him, so you won't shoot me."

"What makes you think that?" Avery asked, startled again.

"Legolas would be upset if you shot me, and you would not want him to be upset."

"I meant, what makes you think I care about him?"

Nib smiled. "I can tell." She glanced at the sky, then swung down from the tree. "It'll be dark soon. Shall we go?"

"Go?"

"To the city. Oh, here's your arrow. Do you recycle? If not, I'll give it to Legolas, I know he does." Nib smiled.

Avery took the arrow and stared at Nib's quickly disappearing back, before following her.

Halfway to the city, they ran into Legolas walking towards them.

"Oh, Nib, Avery. I see you have met. Good."

"Yes, we have. Very nice girlfriend Leggy," Nib said.

Legolas' face tinged red.

"How did you…" Avery started.

"She does that all the time," Legolas said.

"I'm observant. I noticed how you reacted to Legolas' name. And I see the look in Legolas' eyes when he looks at you."

Legolas grinned slightly and stared at the ground. "Well, we should get back."

"Of course." Nib slipped off, and Legolas dropped back to wrap his arm around Avery. 

"How'd it go?" Avery whispered.

"There's trouble," Legolas whispered back.

"I thought so. Who is she?"

"Someone with the exceptionally good hearing of an elf," Nib said. "If you're going to have a private conversation, you should wait."

"Nibin," Legolas mock scolded. 

"It's not my fault I can here you."

Legolas grinned. "Of course not." He turned back to Avery. "Nib's a friend. I've known her for a long time."

"I see," Avery said.

"Jealous?" Legolas muttered close to her ear. Avery didn't answer. Legolas ran a finger delicately along Avery's cheek, then kissed it. "Don't be."

"Who is she?"

"Trust me," Legolas said softly, pulling her gently closer.

"I do," Avery said.

Nib smiled when she saw them occupied with each other, and continued on to the city. 


	4. Explanation

            The next day Legolas sat talking with Nib. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

            "Well, I've been having some… dreams. They bother me. They… haunt me."  
Nib told him about the ring and the fiery pit. Then about the voice at the end. "I could tell it was Elrond."

Legolas was staring off into space, looking troubled. "You are sure?"

"Yes, definitely. What is it?"

"Yesterday, I attended a council meeting of Elrond's. Gandalf was there, with a hobbit. The hobbit had a ring. The One Ring; the Ring of Sauron. It was decided the Ring must be destroyed and the hobbit volunteered to take it to Mordor. He said he did not  know the way, so of course some must accompany him, but it was not decided who."

"But I heard Elrond say you will go," Nib said.

"But he never said that. Yet."

"If he asks, will you go?"

Legolas nodded after only a minutes hesitation. "I will go." Nib nodded, and turned away, looking at the ground.  "What's wrong?" Legolas went over to her.

"You're all I have. You're the only one who's ever cared about me. And I'm tired. Just so tired. Tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of pretending. Tired of never being accepted or safe. And you could always make me feel safe. My big brother could do anything."

Legolas helped Nib up and held her in his protective embrace. "Shh… It's Ok. I'm here. I will always keep you safe," Legolas muttered softly. Nib lay her head on Legolas' shoulder. 

"I love you Leggy."

"Love you too Nib. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Nib relaxed in his arms and Legolas supported her, outwardly calm, but inwardly troubled.

Later that day, Nib was sitting alone in the forest carving, when Avery came up. "What's going on between you and Legolas?" she demanded. "I want to know." Nib looked up, smiled briefly, and went back to her work.  "I saw you two together today. I know something is going on."

"You should have looked closer. Close enough to hear what was happening. But you are right. Something is going on between Legolas and me."

"What?"

"Why don't you ask Legolas?"

"I trust Legolas. It is you I do not trust."

"Yet, if something is going on between Legolas and me, it obviously involves him too."  Avery's hand strayed towards the knife at her belt. Seeing this, Nib brought her own knife away from her carving and waved it slightly. Avery let her hand drop. "I do not want to come between you and Legolas."

"Then why are you?"

"Because you are making, or letting me."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not interfering with you and Legolas. What is going on between me and Legolas is different than what is going on between you and Legolas."

"Well, whatever is going on between you two, he doesn't love you. He may have said it, but he really does not."

Nib's voice suddenly grew hard. "Do not speak of things you do not about. I have known Legolas longer than you have, and I know him better than anyone does. And I know he cares very deeply for you. But his love for you is different from his love for me."

"How?" Avery demanded.

Nib sighed. "I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because no one must know. Too many suspect all ready. The only time I feel safe is when I am with Legolas, and I will not jeopardize that."

"I do not understand." Avery said.

"No one does. That is why Legolas is all I have."

"I want to understand, though. I can tell now that you are not competition, though I do not know how."

"If I tell you, you must never tell anyone. No one must ever get even the slightest hint of this, for Legolas' sake. And mine, though I am used to it."

"I promise, though I do not understand why it is so secretive."

"You will. You have never met Legolas' father, Thranduil, have you?"    

"No, why?"

Nib shook her head. "No matter. It would just be easier to understand if you had."

"Why?"

"Because… because Legolas…. Legolas is my brother."

"Your brother?" Avery asked, amazed.

"Half actually."

"So… your father…"

"Is King Thranduil, same as Legolas."

"So if Legolas is a prince, are you a princess?"

Nib laughed humorlessly. "Thranduil would never have it. He hates me and the feeling is mutual. Actually, it was my mother he hated, and since I'm her daughter, the feeling was passed down."

"But you are his daughter too."

"Try telling him that. He has always resented me. Because of my mother, I suppose. You see, my mother came from a line of very disreputable elves. You know, bad blood."

"Bad blood? What is she, part human?"

"Was. 'What _was_ she?' And she was part… well, far back in my ancestry, my great-great-great-great grand father, I think, was one quarter dwarf." Nib noticed the instinctual shudder that passed over Avery.

"You have dwarf blood?" 

Nib nodded. "I am about 90% elf and 10% dwarf, but that is enough to be hated my both communities."

"I am sorry."

"Do not be. Those who do not hate me feel sorry for me. Except Legolas. He is the only one who understands."

"But things should be better, shouldn't they? Especially since the Battle of Five Armies. Your father was there, right? Became friends with the dwarves?"

Nib nodded. "Thranduil, yes. He has never been a father to me, I do not see why I should call him so."

"Not bitter are you?" Avery asked. "Anyway, you said your mother was a… _was_?"

"Yes, she died when I was young. Very young. When my mother became pregnant, Thranduil sent her away. She died not long after I was born. On her deathbed she told me who my father was and where. After she died, I journeyed to Mirkwood. There I was rejected by Thranduil and sent away. Before I left, Legolas befriended me. From then on, I lived on my own, keeping to myself. I saw Legolas whenever he left Mirkwood.

About five hundred years ago, I went to see Legolas in Mirkwood and his father found out. It was not pretty. Anyway, Thranduil forbid Legolas to have any contact with me. But as you see I am here and Legolas is here…"

"And you are having plenty of contact."

Nib smiled. "You did see us earlier today." Avery nodded. "I think this is the only thing Leggy ever disobeyed his father about."

"Well, it is good to see you two getting along," Legolas said, coming into the clearing where Avery and Nib were.   

Avery jumped. "Where did you come from?"

"You did not hear him?" Nib asked.

Avery grinned sheepishly. "A fault. If I become too familiar with a footstep I tend not to notice it."

"Have you two been having a nice talk?" Legolas asked. Then he looked at Nib. "You have told her, haven't you?"

"Yes," Nib said. "I thought she should know, so she did not think…"

"It is fine. I just was not sure you would be comfortable telling her." Legolas said.

"I do not mind. I am not ashamed." 

"I know." Legolas smiled. "I think that might be the one thing that has kept you going."

"If you do not mind me asking, how did your mother die?" Avery asked.

"I wondered if you would ask that," Nib said with a far away look in her eyes.

"You do not have to tell me. I understand; I should not have asked," Avery said. Legolas put his hand on Nib's shoulder.

"No, it is all right," Nib said. "What small amount of dwarf blood my mother had allowed her to acquire a rare sickness. However, she had enough elf blood that the sickness could not kill her; it could only make her weak. It made her very weak, and vulnerable. And she died from grief."

Avery nodded. "I have heard of that before. I am sorry."

"It was a long time ago. I have done fine. But not without help from Leggy."

"Yeah, he is pretty good," Avery said. Nib and Avery exchanged secret glances. 

"Yeah, he is Ok." 

"What are you two up to?" Legolas asked, backing up warily.

"Oh nothing," Avery said. She exchanged a quick smile with Nib before they both jumped him, trying to pin him to the ground.

Legolas laughed as he tried to fight them off. "Help! No fair."

"What is the matter, Leggy-eggy-olas? Are we_ girls_ too much for you?" Nib asked.

"Hah! I will pin you both," Legolas said. They never got the chance to see who would win because they were interrupted by a voice.

"What is going on here?" They all looked up to see Elrond staring down at them.   

   
     


	5. Elrond

"Oh, um…" Legolas sprang up and dusted himself off. Avery and Nib also got up, all three trying not to laugh or smile.  
  
"The Prince of Mirkwood, rolling around on the ground like a little child," Elrond said, his face stern.  
  
1 Legolas played his part well, looking like a small child getting caught doing something he should not have. He stared at the ground, trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"What would someone think if they saw you? You have a reputation to uphold. You are supposed to be proper and noble."  
  
At this point Avery and Nib could hold it no longer, and they fell to the ground laughing. Elrond stared at them for a minute before breaking into a rare smile.  
  
"What would your father say?" Elrond said, turning back to Legolas.  
  
"I… I will tell you what he would say," Nib said getting up and controlling her laughter. "It would go something like this…" Nib puffed out her chest and strutted about regally. "Now Legolas, you are my only son, you are all I have left. My only heir. How can you expect to inherit my throne if you insist on acting in this foolish way and hanging around with these… disreputable people? You are a prince and you had better start acting like it. You must understand son, this is for your good as well as mine. It is about your reputation son. If you do not have a good reputation you do not have anything."  
  
Legolas shook his head and laughed, and even Elrond had to smile at Nib's antics.  
  
"Now be a good boy and bring your father some nice gold and jewels. Forget about those female elves, they will not get you anywhere," Nib continued.  
  
"Highly exaggerated, but with some truth," Elrond commented dryly.  
  
Nib, however, kept going. "Especially that no good daughter of that-"  
  
"All right, " Legolas cut her off, "enough. He is still our father."  
  
"Your father," Nib corrected.  
  
"He is still your father too, whether you admit it or not," Legolas said.  
  
"I am not the one having trouble admitting that."  
  
"You make this out to be all Thranduil's fault. You never take responsibility for your part in all this."  
  
"My part? The only part I have is having a drop of dwarf blood in me."  
  
"Common Nibin, you know he does not really mind that. That is only your excuse. It is your excuse for everything. He acts like he does not like you because you are too much like him and that frightens him. And also because you completely defy his authority; the only person who has ever done that and lived, completely physically unharmed."  
  
"Because he does not care! If he cared it might be different."  
  
"He cares," Legolas said, non-convincingly.  
  
"Sure," Nib said. They both looked at Avery, who was still cracking up.  
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You two," Avery said, "it is so obvious now that you are brother and sister."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Why is that?" Nib asked, wrapping her arms around Legolas' neck from behind and pretending to choke him.  
  
"It's because you get along so well," Avery said.  
  
Legolas jerked forward suddenly, flipping Nib over his head, but catching he before she hit the ground. "Real well." He set Nib down. "In fact I think Thranduil has always been the only thing we have ever disagreed about."  
  
"Now that is not true," Nib said. "We have disagreed about plenty of other stuff."  
  
"No we have not," Legolas said. "We always agree."  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"Yes we do." They looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter again.  
  
"I think I shall go send a message to the King to inform him that his son has gone quite mad," Elrond said dryly.  
  
"Oh, I am fine," Legolas said. "From the feel of things there are some bad times ahead, and it is good to laugh while we can." This was said with such solemnity that no one doubted it was true.  
  
"But Legolas is right," Nib said, changing the subject back to comfortable grounds. "Thranduil is the only thing we argue about. Except maybe arguing about arguing about him. And I am sorry for it Leggy, I know you love your father, but I have never felt anything but strong dislike from him. No," Nib amended thoughtfully, "it is not exactly that. It is more a feeling that he cannot stand to be in the same room with me or even look at me."  
  
"He is ashamed," Avery said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Legolas and Nib both turned to her.  
  
"He is ashamed," Avery repeated. "Not of you Nib, but of the fact that he sent your mother away. He probably blames himself for your mother's death and thinks you do too. That is why he cannot stand to look at you."  
  
Legolas and Nib stared open mouthed at her, as the realization of the possible truth in this set in.  
  
"No," Nib said suddenly. "No, he is not like that. You do not know him."  
  
"Neither do you," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"If you two are finished I need to speak with you," Elrond said.  
  
"Sure," Nib said.  
  
"We will talk later," Legolas said to Avery.  
  
"You're in trouble," Avery whispered. "Have fun at the principal's office."  
  
Legolas grinned and followed Nib and Elrond.  
  
"Oh, and Avery, I will want to talk to you too." Elrond said.  
  
Legolas smirked at Avery as they walked off.  
  
"Legolas has told me about your dreams."  
  
"He has?" Nib asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Very interesting. I have thought about this for a long time. I never actually considered sending Legolas. He is the heir of the throne of Mirkwood. I would not want to endanger him. Now I think it may be a good idea. Legolas, do you wish to go?"  
  
Legolas thought for a minute before answering. "Recently, it seems, Elves have been concerned with their own affairs, not bothering with others' problems. Many have journeyed to the Haven. But this concerns the fate of all Middle Earth. I could not be a good king if I did not see to this. I want to go."  
  
Elrond nodded. "I have to ask you to speak with Thranduil, before I officially name you to go."  
  
"I have to ask permission?" Legolas asked, with a hint of sullenness.  
  
"Yes. Thranduil is your father and your king. I believe it would be best if you had his blessing. And I think you should leave right away, so you can be back as soon as possible."  
  
"All right," Legolas agreed, reluctantly. "I shall leave in the morning."  
  
"You are leaving?" Nib asked.  
  
"I think you should come with me," Legolas said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with me to Mirkwood."  
  
"You know I--"  
  
"I know. It does not matter. I want you to come. For me? Please?" Legolas did his best puppy dog face.  
  
"Legolas, you know I cannot resist that face."  
  
"I know," Legolas said. "Why do you think I do it? So you will come?"  
  
"Yes," Nib said. "I will come. No guarantee I will be talking to Thranduil, but I will come."  
  
"Good." 


	6. Thranduil

The next morning as they were getting ready to leave, Nib saw Avery packing. "Oh, you're coming too?"

"Yes. Legolas wants me to meet your father."

"Lovely," Nib muttered. "Not that I mind your coming, I'm glad. You just don't want to meet Thranduil."

"I don't?" Avery asked.

"No. Trust me. And you certainly don't want to be around for the confrontation when he sees me. I expect that to be a very big blow up."

"Sounds like fun," Avery said.

Soon afterwards they            set off with plenty of provisions for the week or so journey. They rode hard and fast until they were within a day's journey of Mirkwood. Then they slowed, and when they were within a mile of the boundaries, Legolas called for a break. They ate a quick meal and were packing up when Avery noticed Legolas sitting alone, staring off into the distance. 

"What's wrong?" Avery asked him.

"My father will never allow me to go," he replied, still staring into space. 

"What do you mean?"

"My father has had sons before, and lost them all. I'm the last. He could not bear to loose me too. So he will never send me into danger. He will not let me go."

"You don't know that. Besides, he has to let you go."

"Have you changed your mind then? Are we heading back?" Nibin, suddenly beside them, asked. "You know we could  just turn around and take our time going back and tell Elrond Thranduil said yes."

Legolas chuckled and shook his head. "Nice try Nib. We better get going."

They rode slowly now, with Nib lagging  farthest behind, but none of them too eager to reach their destination. They arrived at the edge of the forest and sat silently on their horses, not moving. 

"This is silly," Legolas said after a minute. He dismounted and led his horse on foot. "Common." 

They walked along the path for a while. "Legolas, why are there elves following us through the woods, pretending we don't know they are there? Why don't they just show themselves."

Legolas shrugged. "It is just an escort. And we are _not_ supposed to know they are there." He lowered his voice. "I don't think I was expected back this soon."

Later that day they arrived at the kingdom of Thranduil. News of their arrival had apparently been sent ahead, because there were elves waiting to take their horses. They were then ushered directly to see Thranduil in his throne room.

"Father," Legolas said, kneeling briefly in respectful greeting.

"Legolas, I did not expect you home so soon. Is something wrong?" Then he looked over Legolas' shoulder. "Who is this you have with you?"

Nib and Avery stepped forward. "Your Majesty," Avery said, and copied Legolas and knelt.

"King Thranduil," Nib said in mock respect, nodding her head in what could hardly be called a bow.

"What is she doing here?" Thranduil demanded of Legolas, avoiding Nib's eyes.

"There are somethings I need to discuss with you," Legolas said.

"Not while she is here."

"Father-"

"No Legolas."

"But Father it has to do with Nib-"

"I WILL NOT TALK ABOUT ANYTHING WHILE SHE IS HERE!" Thranduil thundered over his son.

"It is okay Legolas. I will wait outside. Told you this wasn't a good idea." Nib left the room.

 "Father, I wish you wouldn't-" 

"And I wish you would listen to me and obey me! I told you to stay away from her, did I not?"

"But-"

"Answer me. Did I tell you to stay away from her?"

"Yes but-"

"Then why did you bring her here? How is it you dare disobey your father and king?"

"It is easy when you are wrong," Legolas muttered softly; only Avery heard him. 

"What?" Thranduil demanded.

"I… she was in Rivendell when I was there."

"So she just followed you here?"

"No I-I asked her to come."

"Why?"

"She is your daughter! Why-"

"I do not need to explain myself to you. You however, are my son, and I want to know why you brought her here when you know I disapprove."

Avery cleared her throat and stepped forward, putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder. She was surprised to feel how tense he was, like every muscle in his body was strung and ready like a bow. She could tell he feared his father, but she could also sense a building resentment. 

"Who's this?" Thranduil asked.

"This is Averthoron, descendant of Galadriel, of Lothlorien," Legolas said. Thranduil's eyes narrowed as he looked from Avery to Legolas. Avery felt as though a storm cloud had descended on the room, and the tension between father and son was great. They locked eyes, Legolas now standing stubbornly and unafraid under his father's glare. Thranduil suddenly broke off and stood, turning to Avery. 

"I welcome you to Mirkwood. I hope you will find your stay pleasant. If you should have need of anything, just ask. But you must be tired from your journey. I will have one of my guards show you to a comfortable room. The rest of you, leave us. Do not return until you are called for."

Avery saw Legolas gulp slightly, and though he remained stiff on the outside, she could tell that inside doubt was creeping up and some fear still lingered. She squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving the room. Outside she saw Nib and whispered, "There's going to be trouble.

Back inside the room, there was a heavy silence. Finally Thranduil spoke. "Why do you do these things to me Legolas?"

"I do not know what you mean. I have done nothing to you."

"But you do. Can you not see? You do these things you know I do not approve of. Have I ever been a bad father?"

"No," Legolas said, surprised. "You have been a good father. To me."

"To you? Is there anyone else?"

"Nibin."

"Why do you always bring her up? She has nothing to do with you! I told you before, have nothing to do with her."

"Why?"

"What reason do you need? Do you question the order of your father and king?" Thranduil's voice rose.

"Yes, when there is no logic or reasoning behind it."

"I will not be spoken to like that!"

"But you are wrong!" Legolas yelled.

Thranduil stared at his son in disbelief, and Legolas too seemed shocked by his own outright defiance of his father.

"Legolas. Come here," Thranduil ordered. He stood and took a step forward, waiting as Legolas slowly approached. Thranduil stood perhaps a few hairs taller than his son, but there was not much of a difference in their height. Thranduil raised his hand suddenly, and Legolas flinched inwardly, but the hand fell and no blow came.

"No, I could never," Thranduil muttered, mostly to himself. "Legolas, what has happened to you my son? You were such a good, obedient boy," Thranduil said softly.

"I am sorry father. I did not mean to be disrespectful. I have just never understood why you hate Nib so much."

"Hate Nibin…" Thranduil seemed startled. "I do not… no… you do not understand."

"Then maybe you would be willing to explain it," Nib said, causing them both to jump.  
  


  
   
              


	7. The Truth

"Where did you come from?" Thranduil asked.

            "The hall. I need to talk to you. This is between you and me, not you and Legolas. You should not be fighting with Legolas."

            "It is all right Nib. _Leneeme ta ir._ (I'm not sure if that's quite right, if you think it's wrong let me know.) [It means something like 'leave it alone']

             "No. He as much as said he did not hate me. I want to know what he means."

            "You think I hate you?" Thranduil asked.

"Well, it is hard to miss your feelings. You will not look at me, you will barely talk to me, you forbid Legolas to see me. What else am I supposed to think?"

Thranduil didn't answer.

"I thought as much. But leave Legolas out of this. I approached Legolas in Rivendell. Do not blame him. For whatever reason you hate me, my mother's blood or whatever, do not blame Legolas. He is your son. If it causes this much trouble, perhaps I should leave. That is what you always wanted anyway."

"No," Legolas and Thranduil said together, then looked at each other, surprised.

"Legolas, will you leave us please," Thranduil asked.

Legolas hesitated, not certain he wanted to leave the two alone.

"I will be fine," Nib said. Legolas still hesitated, glancing back and forth between Thranduil and Nib. "Your father will be fine too. Do as he says."

"All right," Legolas said reluctantly. "I will be right outside."

"We will be fine, Legolas," Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded and left. Outside the room, he slid to the ground and slumped against the wall.

"Are you all right Legolas?" He looked up to see his best friend, Kirinke, standing by him. Kirinke's father was the chief guard and Thranduil's appointed second in command.  
            "I am fine Kir."

"My father said you and King Thranduil were in the throne room and he had kicked everyone out. He thought there might be some action. Warned me to stay clear."

"So, of course, you are here."

Kirinke grinned. "You know me. So what happened with your father?"

Legolas shook his head. "He is as stubborn as anything. Me thinks I be taking after you too much," Legolas said, grinning.            "I told him to his face he was wrong, and he yelled at me and I yelled back. He almost hit me for it," Legolas admitted. He couldn't help grinning at Kir's wide eyes.

"What was it all about?"

"Nib."

"Nib is here?" Kir said eagerly.

Legolas smiled slightly. He knew Kir always had a liking for his sister. "Yes, she is here. She is talking to Thranduil right now. I think I shall stick close to make sure they do not kill each other."

In the throne room, Thranduil's attitude had changed dramatically. He was nervous and paced around the room while Nib watched his every move.

"What did you want to talk about?" Nib finally asked. 

"Oh… yes… um… your mother. Your mother… my-my wife."

Nib stared at him. "What? No it-"

But Thranduil shook his head. "It is true. Your… your mother was my wife… like… like Legolas' mother was… But she was different from Legolas' mother, so different. I loved them both… Legolas; you will not tell him will you? I could not face him if he knew."

Nib was shocked to see Thranduil's eyes pleading, asking for something she didn't know if she could give. Nib shook her head. "I do not… I do not understand."

"Of course not," Thranduil said, suddenly returning to his usual mood. "I shall have to explain it." He sat back down in his seat, and seamed in complete control once more. "Well, sit down. There is no reason to be standing around all day."

Nib sat, completely perplexed by both Thranduil's statement and his sudden change.

"I suppose I had better tell you everything. I had hoped to keep the secret longer, but you and your brother's meddling has made that impossible." Nib barely noticed that Thranduil had referred to Legolas as her brother, which he had never done before.

"I met your mother after Legolas'… was gone. We fell in love. She did not know about my other wife. We were married secretly. I told her it was because there would be some people who did not approve. It was good for a while. Then, we found out each other's secrets. I took it better than she did, and she left."

"That is not true. You sent her away. She was pregnant and you sent her away!"

"I did not. If she told you that it was a lie; and if you assumed you are mistaken."

"But-"

"No, let me finish. Your mother left me. Broke my heart. I did not even know about you until I received this letter," Thranduil said, pulling a small roll of parchment out of his robe. He held it out, and Nib took it warily. 

"Do not open it now. Do not read it until you are gone. I feel now that I must explain some of my actions, but I fear you will not believe me. I have never hated you or your mother. I have treated you the way I have at her request."

"What!?" Nib yelled in anger and disbelief. 

"It is true. She was hurt and angered when she found out about Legolas' mother. She had thought Legolas was my nephew, who was staying with me, and she loved him. When she found out he was my son, she resented, nearly hated him. Before she left she said she wanted nothing more to do with me or my son.

"You see, I still loved her, and was following out her wishes. When you first arrived here, I was very surprised to see you, and even more shocked to learn of your mother's death. I could not think. That is why I sent you away. Then when ever I looked at you, you reminded me of her. Also, I thought I was protecting Legolas. I did not want you to become close because I did not want him to get hurt. I thought if he knew…"

"But he does know."

"He does not know that we were married. And even now he does not know I cared for her.  You see, he thinks… he thinks it was not my decision. He thinks I had no choice."

"Now where would he get an idea like that?" Nib asked. "You lied to Legolas? You told him my mother forced you-"

"It was for his sake-"

"**IT WAS FOR YOUR SAKE!**" Nib yelled. "You wanted to save your own face."

"All right," Thranduil admitted. "But everything I have told you is true."

There was a long silence while Nib thought about this. Then she sprang up from her seat. "**NO!** I do not believe you. You lie! You have always lied and I do not believe a word you say. I do not believe you!" Nib stormed from the room.


	8. The Truth con

Legolas and Kir both jumped as the door slammed open. "Nib, what is wrong?" Legolas asked. "What happened?"

"Do what you want with him, I care not," Nib said as she stalked off.

"Oh great." Legolas watched Nib go, and then turned back to the throne room. "Wait out here." Legolas entered the room and closed the door behind him. Thranduil was sitting in his chair, staring at the floor. Legolas cleared his throat and Thranduil looked up. "What happened father?" he asked.

Thranduil sighed. "I told her the truth and she did not believe me."

"The truth about what?"

"Sit down Legolas. There is something I need to talk to you about."

Legolas sat staring at nothing in the rather stony silence that followed Thranduil's confession. Legolas did not know what to think. His once stable and orderly world seemed to be fading. First, he learned that the fate of Middle Earth would lie partially on his shoulders, and now discovering the person he could always trust and feel safe with had somehow betrayed him.  

Suddenly his mind cleared and he smiled. What did it matter, really? True, he was angry with his father, but that was not entirely unusual. He had known his father had not been faithful to his mother. Nib was proof of that. Much of their disagreement over the past years had been over Nib, with Legolas defending her. They could discuss the matter later, when he got back. _If_ he got back. There were more important matters to discuss. 

Suddenly, Legolas laughed. Thranduil stared at him. Legolas stopped laughing abruptly. "So you were married to Nib's mother when she had her?"

"Yes," Thranduil said slowly, beginning to wonder about his son's health. "Are you all right?"

"Yes father, I am fine," Legolas said. "Can you not see? Everything is so much easier now."

"What do you mean?"

"Nib is not illegitimate. She can inherit the throne."

"You are my heir Legolas, you know that."

"Yes, yes, but it makes this so much easier."

"Makes _what_ so much easier?" Thranduil asked, beginning to get annoyed. 

"Oh yes, you would not know, of course," The smile left Legolas' face and he became completely serious. "I will be leaving soon on a… a mission, with the basic intent of saving Middle Earth. When I arrived in Rivendell and met with the council of Elrond, there was a hobbit there, by the name of Frodo Baggins."

"Baggins? A relative of Bilbo?"

"Yes, a cousin or something, adopted as heir I believe, it does not really matter. Among other things, Frodo inherited a certain ring. A ring Bilbo obtained from the creature Gollum. Gandalf brought Frodo to Rivendell because he could no longer stay at his home in the Shire. It was no longer safe there." He said this carefully, in a very measured pace, looking at his father. Thranduil nodded his understanding. "And Frodo said he will take the ring to Mordor, to destroy it. But he will not be going alone."

"You are not…"

"I am. Elrond has not yet named our other companions. Nor, in fact, has he named me officially, but…."

"Then why do you think you will go?"

"Nib came to see me in Rivendell because of a dream she had. In her dream, she heard Elrond say I will go, all though she did not know for what. We talked to Elrond about it, and he thought it would be a good idea for me to go. He said he would name me if I… told you first."

"_Told_ me?"

"Well, um… he said ask you, uh… ask your permission I believe he said."

"So you are asking my permission?"

"I suppose so."

"No."

"Father-"

"No, Legolas. I am sorry, but I will not risk loosing my only son."

"Father, I would rather die trying to protect Middle Earth than sit around in this forest and watch others do it for me. This mission might fail, with or without me. Or it might succeed, and we all die. The success depends on destroying the ring. 

"Perhaps you would rather us do nothing at all, and let the Dark Lord take over again. Maybe you would prefer me to die in battle like my brothers when they first fought the Dark Lord, is that it?!" Legolas knew at once that he had gone too far. Thranduil looked as though he had been struck. Legolas sighed. This was a tender subject for both of them. "I… I am sorry father."

"No… no. I can see I cannot keep you from going. I am just worried about loosing my last son."

"I know. I did not expect you to be happy. I had only hoped for your blessing."

"Then you have it Legolas. And I give it willingly. I am proud of you son. I should have talked to you about your brothers before, but now…"

"We can talk when I return," Legolas said, trying to sound confident.

"Of course," Thranduil said, equally pretending. "When do you leave?"

"I should go within the week. We need to get back to Rivendell."

Thranduil nodded. "Well you must be tired. You should rest now. Come and see me before you leave."

Legolas nodded, and knelt briefly again. "Father." He was nearly to the door when Thranduil called him back.

"You will be careful son?"

"Of course. And I will come home."

Thranduil nodded and Legolas turned to leave again. "Oh, and Legolas."

"Yes?"

"Take care of your sister."

A smile spread across Legolas' face until he was grinning. "I will father."


	9. Chapter 9

Kir, tired of waiting, decided to go after Nib. He found her alone in one of the gardens. 

"Hi Nibin," he said, suddenly shy.

"Oh, hello Kirinke." 

"I did not expect to see you here."

"If I had a real choice I would not be here, believe me."

"Right… well…" 

Nib glanced at him. "It is not as if I have ever received a warm welcome when I do venture to come. If Thranduil had it his way…" Nib didn't finish the thought.

"Well, _I _am glad you are here," Kir said, and instantly the tips of his ears glowed red.

Nib looked at him again. She was startled by the way he was looking at her. No one had ever looked at her quite in that way before. That look made her nervous. "Well… um… I am rather tired… I think I shall go rest."

"Then I will walk you to your room."

"Um… all right then." They walked in silence to Nib's room, where they stopped outside. 

"Well… I… I guess I shall see you later?" Kir asked hopefully.

"Fine… If I am still here."

"You are going to leave?"

"You know I never stay long. According to the king, I am not welcome. I leave as soon as Legolas is ready." Nib walked into her room.

"Legolas is leaving?" Kir asked the closed door.

Nib waited several minutes before opening the door a crack and peering out. After seeing all was clear, she slipped out and went to Avery's room. Nib knocked, and walked in. Avery was sitting, probably waiting for Legolas, Nib thought.

"Oh, hello Nib," Avery said. "Something on your mind?"

"You know about these things, right?"

"What things?"

"I have a question to ask you. A hypothetical question."

"Hypothetical?"

"Yeah. Let's say there is this… a… 'hypothetical' male elf and um… let's say that he hypothetically um… likes me. What do you think I should do, hypothetically?"

Avery could barely contain her laughter. "Well, do you like this other a… hypothetical male elf?" 

"I… I do not know. How would one tell? Hypothetically of course."

"You want to know how you know if you like someone?"

"Yes, it is not something I am experienced with."

This time Avery could not help laughing. "I am sorry Nib. This is something I cannot help you with. It is not something you can teach someone else."

"Why not?" Nib asked.

But Avery couldn't answer. She fell onto her bed, laughing. There was a knock, and Legolas came in. He blinked at Avery on the bed laughing, and Nib scowling at her. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nib said quickly. "I was just asking Avery's advice."

"It must have been about something funny," Legolas said. 

Avery stopped laughing and stood up. "Oh it was just-"

Nib grabbed a pillow and hit Avery over the head with it. "It was nothing," she repeated.

"Nib's got an admirer," Avery said, laughing again. "And she does not know what to do." Avery ducked as Nib threw the pillow at her.

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Say that again?"

Nib scowled. "I just found out that Kir liked me. That is all."

"You just realized this?"

"You knew?"

"Of course; the way he looks at you…"

"Wait a minute," Avery said. "You knew Legolas and I cared for each other less than five minutes after we met, and you have known this elf how long without knowing he likes you?" 

"How would I know a thing like that?" Nib asked.

"I knew," Legolas said. 

"Yes, well you have known Kir longer and have been around him more. I have barely ever seen him, so why would I have considered that he would like me?"

"You have eyes," Legolas said dryly. 

Nib looked between Legolas and Avery, and a smile hovered on her lips. "Indeed I do. And with them I can see that you two wish to be alone." Nib grinned and ducked the pillow Avery threw at her.

"You think you see that but you cannot see when someone likes you."

"Well, when something is this obvious…" The next pillow was thrown by Legolas and hit Nib square in the face. She fell backwards and lay sprawled on the floor in mock pain. She lay on her back, eyes closed and arms spread eagle.

Legolas bent over her. "Are you all right Nibin?" 

Nib opened one eye to look at him. "I may be mortally wounded, but I think I shall live."

"Good." Legolas bent, picked Nib up, and deposited her outside the door. "As long as you will live. Nice of you to stop by, I shall talk to you later. Namarie." 

"You never told me what I should do," Nib yelled through the door.

"Just talk to him," Legolas yelled back.

Nib stuck her tongue out uselessly at the closed door, and then stood up. She was heading back to her room when she ran into Kir.

"Oh, hello Nib. I thought you were resting," Kir said with a slight hint of accusation. 

"Oh… I needed to talk to Legolas."

"He is back? How did it go with his- um… your father?"

"Oh… I did not ask."

"You didn't ask?" 

"I did not think of it. I was thinking of other things."

"Such as…"

"What does it matter?"

"I was just wonder," Kir muttered, looking away.

Nib sighed. "Never mind. Besides I… I think we should talk."

"All right," Kir said a little too eagerly.

"Listen Kir, uh… we have been friends for a while and-"

Kir leaned forward suddenly and kissed Nib on the lips. Nib stared at him wide eyed as he pulled back. "Does that make us more than friends?"

Nib opened and closed her mouth several times before she found her voice. "Um… well I…I…"

Kir went to kiss Nib again but she held him off gently. "So how about it?" Kir asked. "Do you like me as more than a friend?"

"I… I do not know. I have never really… You are the only male elf… besides Legolas of course."

"It would make me happy if you did," Kir said. 

Someone cleared their throat and they both looked up to see Thranduil watching them.


	10. Chapter 10

Kir sprang away at once. "King Thranduil, sir. I. we, uh. that is to say. I wasn't.." "Quiet Kir," Nib muttered. "Did you want something?" Nib pointedly asked Thranduil. Thranduil's eyes flickered from Nib to Kir and back again. "Oh. yes. I need to speak with you." "I am busy right now," Nib said rather coldly. "And we have nothing to talk about." "I can see you are busy. But Kirinke has other business to attend to." He glanced meaningfully at Kir, who took the hint immediately. "Yes. sir. I uh, I shall go now." "Wait," Nib said. She grabbed Kir by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. When she let him go, he stumbled backwards, blinking, shocked, not realizing (or caring) that this display was entirely for Thranduil. "I uh. I think um. I uh, better go." Kir hurried off, before Thranduil would have a chance to react. "Was that for his benefit, or mine?" Thranduil asked. "You catch on quick sometimes. But I do not see what you want, because as I said, we have nothing to talk about." "First of all, there is plenty we still need to discuss. Whether you will admit it or not, you know what I said before is the truth. But that is not what I wanted to talk about." "Then what do you want to talk about?" Nib asked. "You know the basics of the quest Legolas is going on, correct?" "Yes." "Well, I would like. I would greatly appreciate if you would go with him." "What?" "I want you to go with him, and look after him. It is not that I do not trust him, or think he cannot take care of himself it is just.. He has a stubborn streak. and means to always get his due respect." "Wonder where he gets that from," Nib muttered sarcastically. Thranduil ignored the comment. "I am afraid it may get him in trouble. Also, you have survival instincts I do not think he has. You have taken care of yourself for a long time." Thranduil paused, and there was a rather uncomfortable silence. "I just want you to make sure he does not get into any un-necessary trouble. I. I would trust you with his life." Nib nodded. "All right. I will do as you ask." It was a different kind of silence that hung between them: one of understanding. "Anyway, they would have a hard time keeping me away. I was all ready planning on going." "Yes, well, thank you." Thranduil cleared his throat and looked away. "I need to go. do something," he said and walked away. Nib watched him go, her mind filled with various thoughts. Kir came out from around the corner. "How did it go? Are you both all right?" "Hating him was a lot easier before. Not that I suddenly do not hate him or anything. I just do not hate him quite as much." "Oh," Kir said. "Is that good?" Nib shrugged. "Legolas would say it is progress." "Ah. So, about us." "Oh, right. I should tell you something." "Would you like to take a walk?" Kir asked. "All right." They walked out into a section of garden. "I am leaving soon." "To go where?" Kir asked. "It. it is. kind of hard to say.. I cannot really tell you much. It is very dangerous and I. we, me and Legolas, may not return." "Then I shall go too." "No. No, that will not work. Legolas does not know I am going, and I will most likely have to sneak along." "I do not mind." "No. I. I am sorry. You just cannot go. I will talk to you later." Nib hurried off, leaving a very frustrated Kir behind. During the next few days, they made preparations for their journey back to Rivendell and their longer journey afterwards. Legolas spoke with Thranduil several times, but Nib avoided both Thranduil and Kir. The morning Legolas planned to leave, he came to talk with Nib. "Are you going back to Rivendell with me, or do you wish to stay here?" "You know I will not stay here with him." Legolas sighed. "I wish-" Nib held up her hand. "Please Legolas. I do not wish to fight right now. He is your father, so I try to respect him. But I have no family. save you." Legolas looked away. "So you are coming to Rivendell?" "Yes." "Good." When Legolas left, Avery came up and asked, "Are you planning on staying in Rivendell?" "Well, not exactly," Nib admitted. "But I saw no point in telling him I am going further until it is necessary." "Good thought. Oh, by the way, I am going too." "It will be nice to have some company." "Yes. Legolas probably will not like this." "No, he certainly will not." "He will probably try to send us back." "Most likely." Nib grinned. "Oh well." They both laughed. Their journey back was uneventful. When they arrived back in Rivendell, Legolas went immediately to see Elrond, to give him a message from Thranduil. Nib and Avery made plans to sneak along if Legolas said they could not go. "I was thinking," Avery began. "Did it hurt?" Nib asked innocently. Avery glared, then continued as if she had not heard. "Legolas probably is not going to be the leader of this expedition. They are not going to send a young elf and a hobbit alone to Mordor. There will be others going." "Hmm. You are probably right. We will have to work that in when we get to it." Later that day Legolas talked to them. "I shall be leaving in a few days. There are eight others, four hobbits; two men; and a dwarf (he ignored Nib's grimace), coming as well." "That is seven," Avery observed. "Gandalf the Grey will also be accompanying us. Nib, are you staying here or going back to Mirkwood?"  
"You think I would go back to Mirkwood alone?"  
Avery cleared her throat. "Well, Legolas, we were thinking. You will be going alone, you know, the only elf, and.."  
"You cannot go without your honor guard," Nib said.  
Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Honor guard?"  
"Yes, Nibin and I."  
"We have to protect you," Nib added. "You are the Prince of Mirkwood after all."  
"No," Legolas said flatly. "Neither of you are coming. I will not bring you into danger."  
"We can take care of ourselves!" Avery said.  
"That may be, but I will not risk it. I cannot have you two on my conscience, as I will need to concentrate on other things."  
"But-" Avery began.  
"All right. If you feel that is best, we understand," Nib cut her off. Legolas looked surprised, then suspicious at her easy concession. "We will let you get on with your preparations," Nib said as she half- dragged Avery away. "Why did you say that? You gave in so easily." "I have not given in. I know Legolas; it is useless to argue with him when he gets like that. We will have to but our other plan into action. Sneak along." 


End file.
